


If Your World Falls Apart, I'd Start A Riot

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Padawan Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, First Time, Hopeful Ending, Implied Mpreg, Introspection, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentor/Protégé, Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Man, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Role Reversal, Self-Exile, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Last part of "Unexpected Connections" and "You'll Never See the End of the Road When You're Travelling With Me."Obi-Wan has to let his padawan Qui-Gon down easily after Qui-Gon's admission of love for his Master, forcing them into a truce that as the years pass, works well for them and helps them build a succesful mentorship.Yet, it is tested when the Council insists on them going on an undercover mission in Dantooine that immediately falls apart, forcing Obi-Wan to confront his own dormant feelings and for Qui-Gon to go above and beyond to not only earn his knighthood, but to save the man he loves, changing everything in the process.





	If Your World Falls Apart, I'd Start A Riot

**Author's Note:**

> I always had a third part of this series in mind. I've just been having a hell of a time finding time to write due to the clownshow I deal with daily. And I kind of lost my muse for awhile. It's back and yes, there will be a soft epilogue for these two.  
> Title is from Banners' "Start a Riot".

_“I care for you, Master. More than the Code allows.”_

The words hung in the air and rang in Obi-Wan’s ears even after Qui-Gon had disappeared from the salle. Obi-Wan was actually surprised that his usually calm apprentice had gathered up enough courage to actually say the words and follow up with a kiss to show his intentions.

Yet his bravery had run out after that.

Qui-Gon didn't stick around to see what effect both his words and actions had on his Master. He simply ran, afraid that he'd see rejection all over Obi-Wan's face. The man had been his entire world ever since he was a toddler and if there would be a break between them, he wanted to have ample time to get ready to deal with the fallout.

As for Obi-Wan himself, he simply stood in the salle for a full minute after he had heard his padawan's confession. He lifted his fingers to his lips, blinking as he touched them. His brain was still trying to work out if what had just happened had been real or a vision of some sort.

His lips felt the same, but his face burned with the knowledge the Force and their bond pulsed with. Qui-Gon loved him. Despite their age difference and the Code, Qui-Gon loved him and Obi-Wan had no idea what to think or even feel, despite having had prior warnings and even a plan to deal with the situation in case it arose.

Obi-Wan had to admit that he hadn’t expected to put his plan into action so soon. He smiled ruefully, stroking his beard as he debated his next course of action. He had expected for Qui-Gon to stick around and they would have found a place to talk it all over. Maybe even have some tea and a quick resolution hammered out.

“You always manage to surprise me, padawan of mine.” Obi-Wan murmured, lowering his hand to focus on where Qui-Gon had gone.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the bond that they had forged the first time that they had met. It was partially sealed off, but the strength of their connection still leaked through, leaving enough of a trail for Obi-Wan to follow. Despite his height and build, Qui-Gon could hide with the best of them and Obi-Wan knew if he didn't address the bantha in the room, they'd go back to that silent standstill they had been mired in for months.

He searched for several minutes, pacing slowly as he focused on Qui-Gon. A few moments more, almost…

His eyes flew open when he finally located Qui-Gon in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

“ _Of course._ ” Obi-Wan thought to himself when he opened his eyes again, leaving the salle and locking it behind him as he followed the quiet and scared signature of his padawan’s bond. He wasn’t surprised that Qui-Gon had hidden in the room with the strongest presence of the Living Force in the temple. He always had a strong affinity, his plants and penchant for picking up what Obi-Wan considered pathetic life forms proof of that.

He smiled as he rushed through the halls, smiling and nodding at the greetings of other knights, padawans, and even a group of younglings back from a field trip. The buzz of all of the Force users made comforting background noise for him as he finally entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

He paused, breathing deeply as he centered himself into the Force, smiling softly as he found Qui-Gon’s signature nestled by the copse of cedars in the eastern part of the room. It was his favourite spot, ever since he was a youngling and it hadn’t changed in the years that passed. For all of his unpredictability in the field, Qui-Gon was a creature of habit when it came to his choice of refuge.

Sure enough, he found Qui-Gon huddled between two trees, the picture of abject misery as he did. His knees were drawn up and his arms were wrapped around his legs. His forehead was pressed into his knees, hiding his face. His shoulders shook from time to time, making Obi-Wan flinch and soften his approach. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his apprentice permanently.

Treading softly, he lowered himself to the grass and waited until Qui-Gon was able to raise his head to look at him. He hadn’t cloaked his presence, making sure that Qui-Gon had enough warning it was him and not his creche-mates or other Masters. He did make sure to cloak their presences, though. He was sure the last thing his padawan wanted was to be interrupted during such a delicate moment in his life.

So Obi-Wan sat and waited, letting himself fall into a half-meditative trance until he heard Qui-Gon shift.

He shook of his trance and found himself looking straight at Qui-Gon’s blotchy, pinched face. His eyes were dull and swollen and his crooked nose was red. It wasn’t his best look, but it just made Obi-Wan smile gently and reach out to him, patting his forearm softly as he tried to convey understanding and comfort to his padawan.

They sat like that for a few more moments before Obi-Wan cleared his throat and prepared to address the issue. Yet when he opened his mouth, Qui-Gon’s rapid babble stunned him into silence.

“Master, I’m so sorry for putting you on the spot like that! After reflection, I apologise for my inappropriate words and I will submit to whatever actions you feel would be appropriate for this breach of protocol and the Code.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t stop himself from leaping up to engulf Qui-Gon into a fierce embrace. He didn’t care that Qui-Gon was a young adult and taller than him. In that moment, he only wanted to offer solace and reassurance to the boy he had raised since he was a toddler.

“Qui-Gon, no! Oh dear heart! No. There will be nothing of the sort! There will be no punishment for you speaking your truth and your feelings. Despite the surprise you have given me, I would never dream of punishing you. Or giving you to another master. No.”

Obi-Wan assured him, pulling back from the embrace enough so that Qui-Gon could see he was serious. He also sent the same soothing and reassuring waves through their bond, showing Qui-Gon that he wasn’t just _saying_ what he thought Qui-Gon would want to hear.

Qui-Gon blinked up at him, his eyes dark as night and wet as he let Obi-Wan’s words sink in.

“But I broke the Code. How can you be so forgiving?” Qui-Gon whispered, his throat working as he waited for Obi-Wan’s answer.

“Qui, it is only when you cannot love with an open heart, when you seek to possess the one you love, that is when you break the Code. When your love turns to fear, that is when you’re touching the edge of the dark side. Do you understand?”

Qui-Gon’s face took on an introspective expression as he weighed the words that his Master was saying. His eyes narrowed and Obi-Wan waited patiently, watching as the redness faded from Qui-Gon’s face as he synthesized the information and came to a conclusion. Once his gaze became clear and focused, Obi-Wan felt that they had reached and understanding.

“I think I get it.” He finally whispered, pulling away a bit more to scrub at his face. He rubbed his nose and nodded to himself before he looked at his Master and smiled faintly at Obi-Wan.

“Good. Now shall we go back to our quarters, get cleaned up and meditate on today’s conversations? I feel like it has been an eventful day today.”

Obi-Wan suggested gently, brushing Qui-Gon’s braid behind his shoulder.

Qui-Gon hummed at the suggestion,but didn’t give a vocal reply. Instead, he looked at Obi-Wan thoughtfully before he spoke.

“And you Master, Could you care for me in that way?”

There were a few moments of silence, with Obi-Wan’s stomach churning uncomfortably as he weighed his reply carefully.

“Qui-Gon, you are my padawan. I care about you deeply, but we cannot go any further than that. I am your master. Not only would it be against the Code, it would be unethical. You are _fifteen_ . I love you, but this _cannot_ be.”

Qui-Gon nodded slowly, sighing heavily as he gave Obi-Wan an embrace and disentangled himself from his Master.

He bit his lip briefly as he moved away from Obi-Wan to get some space and perspective. He ran his hands through his short hair in that silly, but endearing padawan haircut over and over again as he mulled over the answer he had received over and over again. Obi-Wan didn’t reach out for him and only waited for Qui-Gon to get himself together. He had the sense that if he spoke or touched Qui-Gon, he would force his padawan into making a decision or say something he wasn’t ready for yet.

So he waited. As much as it unnerved him and made his own stomach churn, he waited.

He was rewarded for his patience when Qui-Gon stopped messing with his hair and faced Obi-Wan again.

“As much as I would have loved to hear something else, I knew it wasn’t to be. You wouldn’t be the Master you are if you had said yes.” His lips trembled as he smiled, but his eyes weren’t shiny with hurt. He took a deep breath before he continued.

“I’d rather have you as my Master, to teach me all I need in order to be a Jedi than anything else. I appreciate your honesty and I thank you for it, Master.”

Obi-Wan, despite his dismay at having had to hurt Qui-Gon, was flooded with pride at how Qui-Gon was reacting. Although his emotions were still in disarray, Qui-Gon was working to release them in the Force and regain his composure. Despite the flux of his emotions, Obi-Wan couldn’t sense any dark or negative emotions through their bond and he had to admit that he was glad of it.

It would take work on their parts, but he was confident that in time, they would smooth over this snag in their relationship.

“I know it isn’t a pleasant lesson to learn, but you have handled it well. I am proud of you, padawan.”  Obi-Wan stated as he stood up, holding out a hand to help Qui-Gon to his feet.

For a moment, he wasn’t sure if his offer would be received. But it was only a moment’s hesitation before Qui-Gon took his hand and got to his feet.

“Thank you Master.” Qui-Gon murmured, his ears turning slightly pink as he pulled his hand back.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Shall we have an early lunch? I think we have earned it.”

Qui-Gon smiled. It wasn’t quite reaching his eyes just yet, but Obi-Wan was hopeful that one day again, it would.

He was sure of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Master Obi-Wan?” A soft voice broke through the memories of what he considered _the_ pivotal moment of his and Qui-Gon’s apprenticeship five years ago. It had been slightly awkward for a few months while they tried to move past the much needed, but still difficult to process conversation about their bond and feelings. It was difficult and Obi-Wan had to admit that if it hadn’t been for Tahl and many meditation sessions, he wouldn’t have made it.

He suspected that Qui-Gon had also made use of his meditation spot and the Archives to come to terms with his feelings. Obi-Wan assumed that was why Jocasta had occasionally turned a blind eye to Qui-Gon’s overstaying in the Archives. It wasn’t often, but it was enough for Obi-Wan to notice and feel slightly conflicted when he would hear Qui-Gon slip into their quarters and head to bed, utterly exhausted.

That didn’t last long, Obi-Wan was relieved to note. The awkwardness and stilted conversations had stopped seven month cycles later, when they were assigned their first easy diplomatic mission.

He had been proud of Qui-Gon at that mission, reaching out to clasp Qui-Gon’s shoulder, and wondering at how much his padawan had grown.

“You did well, padawan. I would have missed the article that you brought up in the second round of talks. You will definitely be a great diplomat when the time comes.”

Qui-Gon, humble was ever, had flushed at the praise and murmured something or other. But Obi-Wan had noticed the pleased gleam of Qui-Gon’s eyes and he felt an answering warmth in his own chest.

“ _It was pride at his accomplishments. Just that._ ” Obi-Wan had told himself and tried to dismiss the memory of Qui-Gon’s profile when he had turned his head to talk to the young woman that had had her eye on him. Obi-Wan had watched as Qui-Gon smiled down at the pretty brown haired diplomat and had tried to not think about the smile that crept over his face. Or the way that he looked at her as if she was the only person in the room.

He had always thanked that stuffy courtier that had demanded his attention. He hadn’t needed to face those feelings there. And so he had released his feelings to the Force and focused on training Qui-Gon. He had made a promise to remain the boy’s mentor and he would keep that promise.

All of this went through his mind as he faced the tall young man who was patiently waiting for his reply. He had to look up at Qui-Gon to face him and he again was hit again with how much time had passed and how much they both had changed.

He shook the nostalgia off and focused on what his padawan wanted.

“Yes, padawan? Have the Council summoned us?” He asked, folding his arms in front of his chest and tucking his arms into his sleeves.

Qui-Gon smiled, amused at the easy gesture that had almost become a trademark for his master.

“They have, Master. Master Yoda himself requested both of us to be there.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. This wasn’t the usual protocol and Obi-Wan started to get a bit suspicious. Master Yoda wasn’t above meddling and it certainly felt like he was putting his green claws into this. And if he was, Obi-Wan would be sure to let the old troll know his interference was not appreciated.

“Indeed. Let’s not keep them waiting, shall we, padawan?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “We shall master.”

~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the Council chambers, facing the Council as calmly as he was able. He didn’t let any of his emotions show as the Council gave him and Qui-Gon their assignment.

 

Qui-Gon wasn't as successful as his Master, but his tells were far more subtle than the Council could guess at. Only Obi-Wan was aware of the displeasure and outrage at the callousness that the Council could occasionally fall into due to their doctrine of detachment.

 

Obi-Wan gave him a subtle nudge through their bond to calm down and release his misgivings to the Force. He sighed quietly when he felt that Qui-Gon was doing just that. They would have to talk, of that there was no doubt.

 

He had a feeling that the success of their mission hinged on being clear and having several plans before they set out from Coruscant.

 

Of course, there was a small inkling of their concerns that hadn't escaped Master Yoda. Or Master Windu, as always, Obi-Wan noted sourly. They would be on the lookout for any dissent. Especially with the nature of the assignment that they were being given.

 

"Misgivings, have you?" Master Yoda prodded, his large, bulbous eyes blinking at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, who stood patiently, waiting to be dismissed.

 

"With all due respect, I do not believe that this would be a mission that would befall my field. I am a diplomat, training a diplomat. Surely a Shadow would be more fitting to investigate slavery smuggling in the Mid-Rim planets from Wild Space and the Outer Rim."

 

Qui-Gon couldn't help stiffening at the mention of slavery. He wasn't naive. He had taken civics courses and had heard the stories. He was all too aware that slavery still existed in the Outer Rim and that the Republic condemned it, but tacitly tolerated in Hutt and Wild Space.

 

But to be involved in it...Obi-Wan had admitted to himself that he had wanted to keep Qui-Gon away from these kinds of assignments as long as he possibly could. Both of them being of a subspecies targeted for slavery, he had done his best to not make them targets.

 

But it looked like the Council had decided that this grace period was up and Qui-Gon was going to have to deal with the darker side of the duties that the Order undertook. At least they would be together, rather than be sent off alone to do a potentially dangerous mission without backup.

 

"It was decided that since it is a fact finding mission more than an actual mission, that the next available team on the rotation should take it. The Senate itself has requested that the matter be expedited. You shall leave in seven hours. Your mission briefs will be ready shortly. The Quartermaster is in charge of it all."

 

Master Windu explained calmly. Yet despite the assurance that the explanation was meant to bring, it did the opposite to Obi-Wan. In fact, it ramped up the unease he felt about the whole enterprise. It was an elusive warning, and as much as he tried to push it away, it was still there, leaden and heavy in the back of his mind.

 

"If there's nothing more, Master Kenobi, Padawan Jinn, you are dismissed."

 

Eeth Kolen dismissed them, his tone distant and impatient to Obi-Wan's ears. He cast Qui-Gon a glance, wondering if Qui-Gon had caught it. By the sidelong look that his apprentice was giving him, he had.

 

He caught Qui-Gon's mind at the back of his bond, concerned about their meeting, but Obi-Wan firmly pushed him back with a promise that they would discuss it later. Qui-Gon frowned, but pulled back and followed his master in giving the Council a quick bow before they exited the Council Chambers.

 

They remained quiet as they moved down the halls to the Quartermaster's division. Although they gave greetings to all they had passed, they didn't speak about the mission or their suspicions. They both were uneasy and unwilling to show that until they got their mission parameters.

 

"A graduate student and his thesis supervisor. Studying the flora and fauna for his thesis." The Quartermaster, a cheery Pantoran explained as he pushed one dossier towards Qui-Gon and one towards Obi-Wan.

 

"Everything you need it there. May the Force be with you both."

 

They murmured their thanks, took their dossiers and went back to their quarters to study their briefs and make other changes to their appearances before they would have to be out and the Spaceport.

 

Once they were in the safety of their chambers, Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon.

 

"There's something else to this mission, isn't there, Master?"

 

Obi-Wan nodded, rubbing his beard hard enough to mess up his usually well-groomed beard.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission, padawan. A very bad feeling." Obi-Wan murmured as he turned to look at his padawan, who was swallowing hard in an effort to not chirp in distress. An action that Qui-Gon hadn’t resorted to in years, as far as Obi-Wan was aware.

He could also feel the distress pulsing softly through their bond and it was that awareness that had him putting down the dossier he held and put his hand on Qui-Gon’s elbow to soothe him. He could have done more, but he didn’t want to ruin the agreement that they had in put in place since Qui-Gon’s confession.

As much as he wanted to engulf the rangy young man into an embrace and promise him that things would be okay, he couldn’t do him that disservice. He would be facing his trials soon. He wasn’t the injured youngling he carried back with him after a humanitarian mission. He was a young man and a knight in the making.

And it hurt, but he couldn’t promise him that it was all going to be well. He would have to learn, like all of them, how the world worked.

Obi-Wan just hoped that the world wouldn’t break him beyond repair. And if it did hurt him, that he’d be able to help him heal through it like Tahl had helped him.

“I am sorry for worrying you, Qui-Gon. But I’d rather you be ready for anything that we might face during this mission and to use everything that I have taught you. I also will tell you to do your best to escape if anything does happen to me. Don’t look back. Don’t take any risks.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes widened at the instructions and he shook his head, but Obi-Wan squeezed his arm tightly, forestalling any arguments or refusals that would have sprung to his lips.

“No, Qui-Gon. Don’t argue with me on this one. Think!” Obi-Wan’s nails dug into Qui-Gon’s sleeve with how tightly he was squeezing his arm. He felt bad for making Qui-Gon wince, but he ignored it in order to impart how important it was that Qui-Gon followed instructions.

“You’re young and Yavinese! If, Force forbid, get caught, you will be sold faster than you can even think. And if they find out you’re a Force user, it will go worse. They will cut you off from the Force and use you as breeding stock!”

Qui-Gon’s ragged breathing was enough to show Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon understood. Again, he hated to be so blunt and callous with his apprentice. But if it drove the importance of following instructions home...We’ll, he could always make it up to him later.

“Do you understand?” He asked, his tone harsh, but it broke through the shock that kept him mute, but kept the bond pulsing almost painfully at the edges of Obi-Wan’s mind.

“I-I-I understand, Master.” Qui-Gon finally whispered, his eyes dark and smudged with worry.

Obi-Wan loosened his grip on Qui-Gon’s arm. It wasn’t the rousing reply he wanted, but it was enough. He could trust that his apprentice would listen to him in this. Obi-Wan could take care of himself and face what would come. He had survived an apprenticeship with Dooku afterall.

But Qui-Gon was still young and to lose him to preventable heroics...No. He wouldn’t do that.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled, releasing his anxieties to the Force before turning to his Padawan, who was doing the same. He waited until he felt calm wash through their bond before he spoke.

“Good. I think dinner and then review of the dossier will be for the best. We don’t want to be caught flat-footed. Even if it is a reconnaissance mission.” Obi-Wan stated, making Qui-Gon smile as he put his own dossier down on the old, comfortable couch.

“That sounds like a great idea. I hope they have tubers tonight!” Qui-Gon commented hopefully, blushing when his stomach started growling. Obi-Wan laughed softly at that.

“Come on then. I certainly don’t want to be accused of starving my padawan now, can I?”

“No master, certainly not!” Qui-Gon chirped up. “Too many katas and lectures, yes. But not starving me! Certainly not!”

Obi-Wan snorted and poked his apprentice in the side, making him yelp.

“That could be remedied after this mission. Now come on, we don’t have time to waste.”

~*~*~*~*~*

From the moment that they stepped on Dantooine, Obi-Wan’s skin tingled with the overall _wrongness_ of the situation. It was as if the Force was telling him to not lower his guard and to pay attention. He hadn’t been given any visions, but he couldn’t stop being on high alert.

He cast a glance at Qui-Gon as they grabbed their satchels and walked down the ramp to meet their liaison, a young man with dark eyes and tan skin, but saw no dismay to him. He couldn’t sense anything coming from the bond either. Other than the usual wariness of his surroundings, his flesh and robotic eyes taking everything in as he had been taught.

That made him worry even more, the fact that Qui-Gon was not getting any warnings from the Force. Something would happen to him. Obi-Wan was sure of it. He didn’t have time to ponder as to why _he_ was the one that was on alert and Qui-Gon wasn’t.

Their liaison smiled once she had spotted them and waved them over, making Qui-Gon turn and move towards him. It was then that the buzzing reached a crescendo in Obi-Wan’s ears. He saw the liaison shift his position and his hand moved to the side of the ill-fitting dark red tunic he wore. Without preamble, he acted.

Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed Qui-Gon’s arm, yanking him back in time to avoid the blaster shots coming from their supposed liaison. He shoved Qui-Gon to his side, pulling out his lightsaber and dropping his satchel at the same time. Qui-Gon did the same, both working in tandem to avoid the blaster shots coming from not just the fake liaison, but also from the mercenaries and even droid guards that appeared from all angles.

They bounced some back, hitting their targets as they moved back towards the landing pad and the ship that was still there. The shots kept coming and Obi-Wan knew that they would have to go on the offensive rather than the defensive.

He looked at Qui-Gon to make sure that he knew that they were on the same page. He touched the bond and got a hum of agreement.

They split off and adding a bit of Force speed, they slashed and hacked their way through their attackers. Qui-Gon fought hard and fast, moving with a speed that surprised his attackers. He wasn’t elegant, but he managed to hold his own and even shove the last hunter to go to Obi-Wan’s side.

He could see his Master fighting back, holding his own as yet another four guards-no, bounty hunters-appeared to join the fray. He snarled at the sight and ran towards his Master, determined to aid him in the fight.

Or would have if the sniper hadn’t started to shooting.

It was Qui-Gon’s shout of surprise that pulled Obi-Wan out of his fighting frenzy, the pain lighting up their bond distracting him enough to get hit with a stun bolt hard enough to knock him to the duracrete of the spaceport.

He hit the duracrete hard enough to wind him, and he found himself wheezing to get air back in his lungs. The Force was muted as he tried to get his body back under control and get on his feet. He got enough air back  and managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He saw Qui-Gon fighting still and he tried to shout at him to run.

“Oh no you don’t!” Was the last thing he heard before a baton smacked him across the back of the head and he knew nothing more.

~*~*~*~*~

“KRIFF!!” Qui-Gon shouted, unable to fight off the last two hunters that were bogging him down. He needed to get to Obi-Wan, who had gotten hit with a stunner then gotten kicked in the head, knocking him out cold.

Qui-Gon snarled at the sight of his beloved Master lying there helpless while he was tied up with his own assailants. Seeing one of the hunters pick his Master up roughly tore another snarl from his throat, spurring him on to fight harder to get his Master back and flee back to the Temple.

Qui-Gon knew that he should have been pulling away and gone to the University to contact the Temple and follow his Master’s instructions. He needed backup and to let the Council know of the leak. No one was supposed to know of their mission. Someone had set them up to be captured. And quite possibly sold into slavery themselves.

The idea chilled him to the bone and pushed him to fight even harder. He had to get his Master back before he was sold and Qui-Gon never saw him again. Fueled by this fear, Qui-Gon fought harder. If he could end the fight, he could get his Master back and all would be well. He didn’t know if he could manage it, but he would try.

He pushed and hit one in the crotch and the other he slashed blindly, but it was too late. Before he could get to him, the liaison and the rest of the hunters and mercenaries staggered away into a small ship, leaving the dead and an injured Qui-Gon standing at the spaceport.

He watched the ship fly off, his chest heaving as he tried to get his emotions under control and release them to the Force. He stood there for several minutes, bereft at the loss of his Master and trying to piece what to do next. His mission had changed parameters and he needed to take the next step. Whatever that may be.

Sighing deeply, he gathered himself together and forced the sorrow and worry he had over his Master and released it into the Force. He checked the bond and found it was solid and steady at the back of his mind. As long as it was there, he wouldn’t worry or panic.

He could formulate a plan to rescue his Master later. Right now, he needed to talk to the authorities, contact the Council, and take care of his wound.

The authorities part came first, since they were coming towards him, accompanied by a pale faced young man missing his overcoat and with livid bruises all over his face. Qui-Gon swore quietly as he saw the young man, barely older than him arrive.

“I’m so sorry, Graduate Qui-Gon Oisin! I was ambushed and it was only five minutes ago that I woke up and contacted the Guardians.” The young man blinked bright blue eyes that matched the light blue tone of his skin. His light brown hair was barely covering nubs that spoke of Twi’lek heritage in his past and the bruises were an ugly contrast to the rest of him.

Qui-Gon smiled thinly, despite the fact that his arm was throbbing. The Guardians began to tape off the perimeter and call for backup to get rid of the bodies and whatever injured remained there.

“It couldn’t have been helped. It looked like this was pre-planned, er-” He paused, not sure what to address the blue-skinned man. The young man blinked ice blue eyes before he grimaced at forgetting to introduce himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I forgot to say my name. It’s Koren. Koren Syndur. I wish we would have been able to meet in better circumstances.” He sighed and rubbed at the bruise on his temple, wincing a bit when he touched it.

“Me too. I’m sure my Advisor would have appreciated it as well. Is this a common situation? Violent kidnappings of scholars? Or crime in general?”

Qui-Gon asked, making Koren shake his head and bite his bottom lip. The Guard closest to them, a beefy full blood Twi’lek shook his head.

“You’re the first that we know of. And we will need to get as much information from you as is possible.” He glanced at Qui-Gon’s still bleeding arm before continuing. “After your wound gets looked at, of course. We will even escort you to the University.”

Qui-Gon sighed and nodded after getting a subtle agreement from Koren.

“I can do that. Anything to get my advisor back safe and sound.”

The Twi’lek guard nodded and signalled to his partners, telling them the plans before another guard, a human, came with them.

“Our transport is this way. Shall we?”

Qui-Gon and Koren nodded as they then moved to follow the guards.

Qui-Gon tested the bond again and found it humming faintly. The Force itself was calm, telling him that this was the right thing to do at this time, giving him a small degree of comfort as he went.

~*~*~*~*~

“Wake up!”

A wave of icy cold water washed over Obi-Wan, yanking him out of unconsciousness and into wakefulness into the blink of an eye. One moment he was immersed in darkness, the next he was gasping and shivering from the icy water. He wiped his face off as best as he could with his bound hands and sat there, waiting for what was going to come next.

He didn’t have to wait long and from the expressions of his captor and guards, Obi-Wan had to wonder if the interrogation he had been waiting for was finally coming.

He didn’t cry out when they upped the suppression on his collar and held him. As much as he wanted to give in and scream, he remained stoic as two men held him, while his captor smirked. He held up a vibrowhip in front of Obi-Wan’s face as he did so, in order to elicit a reaction from Obi-Wan.

All he did was raise an eyebrow. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen or felt the aftermath of a vibrowhip before. He wasn’t going to cry or beg at the sight. He had trained to withstand more. They would have to try again. So he remained quiet and waited.

Especially not since they hadn’t tortured him to try and extract any information from him. The most they had done was to look at him for conformation, but nothing more. It was as if they knew who he was and were taking a sick pleasure in making him break. Something that Obi-Wan was determined to not let happen. No matter what the cost.

He knew it was not the reaction that they had expected from him, but he wasn’t going to play coy with them to soothe their egos.

 _“It was a calculated gamble, but man, am I bad at gambling.”_  He thought the moment that whip unfurled and snapped across his back, biting his tongue as he tried to not make a sound. The whip came down again, and again, the cord biting through the rags his clothes had become and cutting into his back.

His back arched and he scrabbled to get away, despite the tight grip they had on his arms. He still fought, jerking back and forth in an effort to escape the biting lash of the whip. Yet the blows still came and he still wouldn’t scream.He nearly bit through his lip before it was all ended, and still, he didn’t give them the satisfaction of making him cry out.

“Clean him up.” His captor finally spat out, backhanding Obi-Wan across the face as the suppressor was lowered just a bit and he was let drop onto the duracrete.

He lay there, gasping and blinking, gritting his teeth through the pain when they dumped another bucket of icy water over him again, sluicing the blood and piss away before exiting and locking the door behind themselves. They just left him there, lying in his sodden rags, waiting and waiting if any more punishment was to come. He tried to stretch out the faint connection to the Force as far as it would go to get an answer, but nothing was forthcoming. All he could sense was the coldness of the air and his own anticipation. Nothing more.

He couldn’t understand why he hadn’t been cleaned up and sold already. He knew that there were others in the building that had come and gone. He had heard the transports and snatches of conversations. But he couldn’t be sure. Not with how they were keeping him separated and his powers locked down and suppressed.

He shifted, wincing at the wounds. His nose wrinkled at the smell of watered copper and ammonia. He wanted warm clothes, a hot shower and a bed. He wanted Qui- He shut that thought off fast. He was a Jedi Master. Even in his present situation, he couldn’t let himself lose that much control.

Still, he choked back a sob of despair as he pulled his knees closer to his chest in an effort to comfort himself. As much as he was a Jedi and had training against this kind of thing, he was still human. And cut off from the Force as he had been for those past days, weeks, or even months, he couldn’t always maintain the facade of calm he projected to his captors. He had a limit, he was all too aware of it. And he was afraid that he was reaching it sooner than he’d like.

He sighed deeply again and whispered the litany that had become his mantra throughout all his time in captivity.

_“Let him have escaped. Let him have escaped. I can endure, but spare him. Spare my love.”_

He had come to terms with the situation. As much as he had tried to deny it, being faced with a lifetime of pain and separation, Obi-Wan could finally admit that he did love Qui-Gon in the way that his former apprentice had admitted to years earlier.

He just wished that it hadn’t come to this to finally admit it. He knew the vows he had made and was prepared to pay the consequences, but he wouldn’t give the love he had for Qui-Gon up. He couldn’t. Not when it was one of the things keeping him alive and away and falling into the despair that loomed before him.

He swallowed hard and squinted up at the faint light coming in from the high set window in the cell he had been in for maybe two nights or three. He couldn’t tell from the light, since it was always a faint, dull grey. It could have been morning or twilight and he wouldn’t know.

What he did know was that he was there for a reason. And the reason wasn’t going to be a good one, that was for certain. He was sitting on a plastic wrapped pallet was only a step above sleeping on the floor. The pallet being the kind that could have bodily fluids hosed off and be ready for the next body that would lay on top of it.

He understood that it was inevitable to be hurt. What he hated was having to wait to find out how badly he was going to be hurt. He had a feeling that things were going to be the worst that he had ever faced and he hoped that he’d be able to withstand it all when it finally happened.

The doors at the end of the hallway opened then, letting light into the durasteel enclosure, making Obi-Wan wince at the sudden brightness. His heart rate sped up when he heard the screams of pain and smell the burning plasma and cloth that only blasters left behind. He was sure that he also heard the sound of a light sabre, but with the incoming barrage and blasters going off, along with screams and alarms blaring, he couldn’t tell.

The one thing that he did know was that he needed to get to his feet. If he was going to die, he was going to do it on his feet. It was ungraceful, but he managed to stumble to his feet in time to see his captor run in, his face an ugly show of welts and scorch marks. Someone had nearly gotten him, but the man had the sith’s own luck.

The battle raged behind them, in the larger compound, but the slaver only had eyes for Obi-Wan, who watched him mutely as he got closer. Both of them knowing full well that he was helpless due to the suppression collar and his bound hands. There was a madness in the man’s eyes apart from the battle wounds. A madness Obi-Wan knew boded ill for him.

All of this, Obi-Wan noticed in the split second before his captor pulled out a blaster and took aim at him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he scrambled into the farthest corner, his heart thudding so loudly in his ears it was all he could hear as his captor took aim and fired, hitting him in in the shoulder. It made him yell out in pain and drop to the floor, pain coursing through his entire body and clouding his vision.

He lay there, helpless and waiting for the killing shot that never arrived.

He did hear his name and heard a blaster go off once, twice, the shots jerking the body of the slaver like a puppet before it finally collapsed onto the ground. The cell crashed open and a light blue man came in. He put his fingers on Obi-Wan’s throat to feel for a pulse, making him sigh in relief when he found it.

Obi-Wan blinked at him, too surprised to do much else but look up at his rescuer. The young man smiled at him before shouting down the hall. The name was garbled and Obi-Wan’s head was swimming, his grip on consciousness steadily disappearing as he heard more footsteps thud through the corridor.

He blinked when he saw tall, familiar figure rush into the cell and kneel down beside him.

“Qui?” Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes barely open as Qui-Gon, _his_ Qui-Gon, tenderly cupped his cheek and nodded.

“Yes, dear heart. It’s me. You rest now, love. I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

He was sure that he had felt the faint brushing of Qui-Gon’s lips and the beginning of a beard when he was finally overcome by his injuries and knew nothing more.

~*~*~*~*~

Koren scratched at the bacta patch on his temple and cleared his throat as he watched Qui-Gon smooth back the lank hair of the man he called his advisor lying in the gravitational stretcher between them. He was surprised at the tenderness, since he had just seen Qui-Gon obliterate about a dozen and some beings in an effort to get to _him_ . This man mean a lot to Qui-Gon. It just wasn’t until that very moment that Koren realised exactly _how_ much.

He also knew that neither of the men were what they appeared. Not when Qui-Gon had been pulled into meetings with the Dantooine guard and several other Jedi eight hour cycles after they had located the man Qui-Gon was watching so tenderly over.

“Will you watch Obi-Wan, Koren?” Qui-Gon had rasped, his eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot with exhaustion and pain. Not the physical kind. Some bacta patches and a hypospray had been the only first aid that he needed after the ambush. Koren had seen the man fight, following him and the other guards that had helped break out what ended up being an entire operation that no one had noticed going on just a few kilometres away from the University and Commercial Center.

It was the memory of seeing how Qui-Gon had moved, moving with grace that belied his size as well as wielding a blaster and vibroblade in ways that no civilian should have known that made Koren stand by him. But what had made him agree to watch the helpless man was how Qui-Gon had carried him out of that filthy, stained cell as if he was the galaxy’s finest treasure.

It still made his face burn with how charged and intimate the situation had been as well as the longing he felt as he watched it all unfold. Koren knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan loved each other. He had seen the way that Obi-Wan’s face had lit up when he saw Qui-Gon. And how Qui-Gon’s dark blue eyes had lost their haunted hollowness the moment that Obi-Wan was in his arms.

So he had agreed and watched over the man while he filled out his own reports not just for the University, but for Dantooine security. The fact that they had helped uncover a major smuggling ring going on was big news. Reports had to be made and despite him being a reservist, he was included in having to tally it up.

Despite the time that they had spent in meetings and talking strategy, Koren still had no idea what exactly Qui-Gon and this Obi-Wan did. The cybernetic eye and the scarring on Qui-Gon’s face made any questions dry up in his throat and despite the zealousness that Qui-Gon guarded his privacy, he was friendly enough. Koren couldn’t begrudge him not opening up like that.

Not when he was all too aware that getting Obi-Wan was the only thing just keeping him on point. The love was apparent and Koren could only turn away when he felt as if he had caught Qui-Gon into a moment of naked emotion. It was true, all that he felt for Obi-Wan. All of it. Or else he would have walked away two month cycles ago.

Koren put his datapad down and looked at Obi-Wan, who was sleeping peacefully under the influence of heavy sedatives. He hadn’t _quite_ been hysterical the moment that he had woken up in the medical center, but it was a close call. Qui-Gon had taken off the collar Obi-Wan had welded closed around his neck, but had been called away. Obi-Wan had woken up alone and things had gone haywire. Medical equipment had rattled and the window panes were close to cracking when Qui-Gon showed up.

He swallowed at how Qui-Gon’s eyes had blazed as he had rushed into the room and had gone straight to Obi-Wan, scooping him into a tight embrace and whispering into his ear, making him calm down enough for the Medical team to get him sedated and everything in the room to still. The way that Qui-Gon traced Obi-Wan’s features, smoothing them out with a tender hand made Koren gasp quietly. He had ignored the deep sorrow that had underscored Qui-Gon’s face once he had wrenched himself from Obi-Wan’s side.

Koren thought they may be Jedi knights. He had a passing acquaintance due to having been tested from visiting Jedi. So he was all too aware that they had strict rules in regards to love. He had learned as much in his furtive trips to the library after training. Yet as much as he had wanted to bring it up, he knew better than to pry like that.

He shrugged and picked up his datapad, continuing his reports. Which in the end, had been a straightforward mission as he had studied in his lectures.

He frowned when he recalled the nights he and Qui-Gon had spent playing stake-outs. The bad caf and bitter tea and endless card games. The conversations about major works and scientists in the field. Some personal anecdotes whenever things got a bit too academic between them.

They had gathered enough information of the comings and goings after several months of sitting in a speedster and pretending to be scouting the area for sex workers or just plain reading. The ones that had attacked him and grabbed Qui-Gon hadn’t been subtle.

Koren smiled as he recalled the smoke bomb that they had tossed into the office building, driving a quarter of the men out. They hadn’t been subtle in the end either.

That had been what his advisor had told Koren the moment the datapad had been shoved into his hands.

“We need all the paperwork we can get to petition the Senate for more troops. The Senator is livid that this was even a situation. So as soon as you can get this done, the better. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the Senator, will be leaving in a day or two. Sorry Koren, I know you didn’t sign up for this, but we haven’t a choice.”

The full-blooded Twi’lek guard had asked Koren. He had only nodded and got to work, pausing only when Qui-Gon had asked him to keep vigil over Obi-Wan. He kept on writing, detailing the surreal action of seeing the blaster fight and Qui-Gon moving like a shadow, following Koren until they were able to find the cell and Obi-Wan when someone cleared their throat and he found himself looking up into Qui-Gon’s exhausted face.

“That bad?” Koren asked, finishing off the report and sending it off. Qui-Gon sat down on the other empty chair and nodded. His eyes flickered over Obi-Wan before going back to Koren.

“He’s been out the whole time. When are you leaving?” Koren asked, putting the datapad to the side. He knew it was coming, but he would still miss Qui-Gon, despite everything.

“In about two hours. The Senate and the Jedi Council are involved now. Otherwise, we would have been here longer.” Qui-Gon noted, his voice barely hiding the bitter edge in which the words were laced. Koren nodded.

“For what it’s worth, we never were meant to pull so many others in and I, I appreciated your help during all of this. It wasn’t our intention to drag it out for so long. Or to involve anyone to the scale that we had. The council-” He cut himself off, shaking his head and scrubbing his tired face roughly with calloused hands.

He looked at Koren, who had stopped breathing at the mention of the Council, making Qui-Gon smile ruefully at Koren, who opened his mouth to ask a question, but cut himself off when a female, dark skinned Jedi with purple hair and striped yellow and green eyes appeared, flanked by Senate guards.

“Master Tahl?” Qui-Gon yelped, sounding miles away from the cool as ice partner Koren had the pleasure of working with.

The Jedi, Master Tahl, reached him and held his hands as she nodded to the guards to take the gravitational stretcher away.

“I had to come the moment I heard what happened. I was away and so was Quin, or we would have come earlier.”  Her voice was tinged with regret and apology and Koren felt like he needed to leave them to it. He was on his way when she turned to look at Koren, who slowly stood up and smiled wryly before he inched towards the door.

“Thank you, Koren. Your report has helped a lot and thank you for standing beside Qui-Gon in all these months. He wouldn’t have gone as far as he did without you. Thank you.”

Master Tahl’s thanked him, her voice low as she spoke. It was far different than when he spoke to Qui-Gon a. Koren nodded, his cheeks going a darker blue as he heard the praise. It felt good, but it didn’t ease the undercurrent of tension she had brought with her. A tension that was making his skin prickle and prompted him to speak.

“Thank you, but I think that I must go. You look like you have business between you that you need to discuss.” Koren stated, startling both Master Tahl and Qui-Gon a bit. They exchanged a glance, but only nodded.

“You are very perceptive and thank you for your understanding.” Master Tahl commented as she watched him gather up his datapads and give Qui-Gon a small nod before exiting.

“Take care Koren. And thank you.” Qui-Gon added, pulling away from Master Tahl and clasping Koren’s hand firmly, before letting him go.

Koren sighed once he was in his quarters and had never once felt so relieved that he had never been considered a Jedi candidate with his subpar gifts.

Helping Qui-Gon had only proven to him that Academic life was where he belonged and he was glad he had no lingering doubts over it.

~*~*~*~*~*

The large mug of hot chocolatl appearing by his elbow was enough to pull Obi-Wan out of the report that he was working to finish and send to the Council, who had demanded it practically the moment that he had been pulled out of the bacta tank. Sighing at the heady scent of hot chocolatl in rich bantha milk, he looked up and stretched, grinning at Qui-Gon, who was cradling his own mug of chocolatl.

“Thought you could use a break. You’ve been working on that report non-stop.” Qui-Gon commented as he pulled up a chair and sat down, his knees brushing Obi-Wan’s as he did, bringing a faint blush to his former Master’s face.

If Qui-Gon noticed, he didn’t give a sign. He only took a sip of his mug, prompting Obi-Wan to do the same. Carefully, he sipped some, only to moan at how good it was.

“It has been far too long since I had the pleasure.” Obi-Wan murmured after swallowing the spicy sweetness down. He had forgotten how good it was and how much it reminded him of Qui-Gon, who was drinking his own share, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the taste of it.

It brought a smile to Obi-Wan’s lips, since it had been far too long since they had been able to just _be._ The missions, then his abduction, and recovery time had seen precious little of that. If he was honest, the last time he had some quiet one on one time had been at Qui-Gon’s knighting ceremony.

He felt his face flush even more as he recalled how his hands tingled when he had taken a hold of Qui-Gon’s long braid, most of it hidden by his hair and how it had felt when he had severed it. He had clutched it tightly to him as Qui-Gon had straightened up and smiled at him.

“It was an honour to have you as my Master. I want you to keep this as a token of my gratitude.” Qui-Gon had told him, closing Obi-Wan’s hand onto the braid and smiling at him.

There was more coursing through the bond that they still shared, but nothing that could be picked up by the Council. They had, in an unspoken agreement, decided to keep secret on exactly how deep their bond had become. Even after the suppression, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been connected. The rush of their re-established connection had nearly pushed Obi-Wan into sensory overload, nearly having him burrowing into Qui-Gon’s psyche.

They had worked on it secretly with Tahl and were back to normal, and hiding in plain sight as the Council looked on, some disapproving, some neutral. No one had been quite happy with the turnout.

“Ignore them. They’re angry that the Senate raked them over the coals over Dantooine.” Tahl had stated after Obi-Wan had brought the situation up while Qui-Gon had reluctantly followed tradition and had left for a night of drinking with some of the peers he had grown friendships with in his later years of apprenticeship.

“Bail Organa was the one who led the charge in the Senate and more regulations were laid. The Council isn’t happy over the changes. So they need a scapegoat.” Tahl had explained, looking at him pointedly as she took a long swallow of the Corellian whiskey she had brought with her as a congratulatory gift.

Obi-Wan’s lips had thinned into a fine line as he understood what she was saying.

“We were ill prepared. Someone stitched us up, as Qui-Gon would have said. Other than torturing me, they didn’t do much else. I was kept away. They knew who I was, Tahl. They were ready for us.” Obi-Wan replied, feeling the sting yet again of having had to explain this over and over to the collective of deafness of the Council.

“I know. There’s corruption here and in the Council. This has proven that they can’t look away from it all. Master Dooku actually took them to task about it, after you were missing and how they didn’t want to send any reinforcements. If you hadn’t trained Qui-Gon so well and if he didn’t love you as much...Things would have turned out quite differently.”

That had made him sit up and look at Tahl sharply, making her sigh.

“Obi-Wan...I’m not just saying this because of my own opinions. But I beg you and Qui-Gon to think _very_ carefully towards your future in this Order. And also think carefully of how you talk to Qui-Gon. He risked more than you will know for you. If you don’t-”

“I _do_ , Tahl. I do. I realised it the moment that I was sitting in a cell in rags and my own blood and piss that I didn’t want to die without letting him know it. That bond wasn’t a fluke.” Obi-Wan cut in his face flushed as he had spoken.

Tahl sighed and poured out a large measure of whiskey out.

“Then tell him. And start making plans for the future.” Tahl advised, downing her own drink.

Her words echoed and re-echoed in his mind as he looked at Qui-Gon, who was half-way through his drink and frowning at him.

“Did you not like it? Is that why you’re not drinking it?” Qui-Gon asked, bringing him back to the present and the rapidly cooling treat that he swallowed half of once Qui-Gon pointed out he wasn’t enjoying it.

“No. Bantha wool gathering. It’s great.” Obi-Wan replied, sending reassurances through their bond as he drank more, leaving only the dregs before he put the mug down on the table and looked at Qui-Gon. He chewed on his lip as he watched Qui-Gon slowly finish his own drink and slowly put his own mug down, his eyes dark and wary as he waited for his former Master to speak.

“I was thinking about the mission. About Tahl. About us.” Obi-Wan admitted, making Qui-Gon sit up straight, his shoulders tense as he waited for the words that would either make him or break him.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked up into those mismatched eyes that he had grown so used to and loved, yes, _loved_.

“As cliche as this might sound, when I was sitting in that cell, I knew that I had grown to love you as a man. Not just as my Padawan. But as a man in his own right. If I had died, or been sold off, the one regret I would have had is for you to never know that your love was returned.”

Qui-Gon’s breathing quickened as he leaned over to take Obi-Wan’s cold hands and warm them up in his own.

“Are you...Obi-Wan...You’re...You’re certain?” Qui-Gon stuttered, his face white, but his eyes dark with unbanked hope and love.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded.

“I love you, Qui-Gon. I love you and kriff the Code. I love you.” Obi-Wan admitted, his voice clear and precise in his cut glass accent.

Qui-Gon’s face lit up and in a split second, Obi-Wan found himself wrapped up into an embrace and Qui-Gon’s lips upon his.

He was surprised, but the shimmering of the bond and the love that flowed through it made Obi-Wan open up to return the kiss. A passionate, clumsy, and somewhat tender kiss that had Obi-Wan clinging to Qui-Gon as it continued, ending only when they were running out of air.

“I want you.” Qui-Gon whispered in the interlude as they fought to get their breath back. “Will you have me?”

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, before nodding.

Qui-Gon grinned, standing up to pull Obi-Wan to his feet and to sweep him up into his arms, carrying him to his bedroom while Obi-Wan squawked and laughed right before he was placed onto the bed. His laughter stopped as Qui-Gon knelt on the bed, his hands making quick work of his clothes.

Obi-Wan propped himself on his elbows to watch as layers slipped off to the floor to reveal a taut, muscled body that had Obi-Wan responding. He sat up, shucking off his robes with no finesse whatsoever, not caring as he threw his boots into the corner. Qui-Gon did the same, finally crawling into bed and using a bit of the Force to dim the lights low enough so that they could barely see each other.

He was above Obi-Wan, lightly lying on top of him, all too careful of the still healing injuries and his desire to not hurt him any further. He bracketed Obi-Wan’s head with his arms, reaching over to clumsily stroke his cheekbone. In turn, making Obi-Wan reach up, brushing the long grown out hair away from his face, lightly sketching Qui-Gon’s face before pulling him down for a kiss.

Qui-Gon pressed into him, making Obi-Wan gasp into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him, his hips canting upward to show him how ready and willing he was to continue.

Whether it was instinct or the images that flowed like water between them, Obi-Wan couldn’t say. All he knew was that Qui-Gon _knew_ all that he needed to give him pleasure.

Despite moving clumsily, maybe a bit roughly as they came together, Obi-Wan’s vision was filled with starbursts and bright lights as they moved. The burn became pleasurable as slick bodies moved against each other, their bodies slapping wetly as Qui-Gon made him his.

Obi-Wan could only cry out, muffling his shouts into Qui-Gon’s shoulder, making the younger man yowl as he came, spilling into Obi-Wan. He lay there, panting for a few moments before he pulled away and swallowed Obi-Wan without warning, his eyes glowing in the twilit room.

A few moments of that had Obi-Wan writing, his fingers tugging at that long hair as he came in a wave, spilling into Qui-Gon’s mouth. He swallowed, moving up to curl up around a still breathless Obi-Wan, nuzzling at his hair as he did so.

“Love you.” Qui-Gon yawned.

“As do I.” Obi-Wan murmured.

Tomorrow, he promised himself. Tomorrow he would do as Tahl asked. Tomorrow it would be resolved.

Tonight. Tonight was theirs.

_Epilogue_

Anakin looked up at his Master, who was serenely walking down the streets of the capital of Yavin IV. She was too busy looking at the numbers of the well-maintained, but quiet streets to pay much attention to him gaping at the odd white brick buildings and the families that seemed to be everywhere.

Seeing a woman with soft brown hair and a child on her hip made a pang of bittersweet longing go through him as he recalled his own mother and his younger siblings. Cliegg Lars had done well by her and he was glad she was somewhere else other than Tatooine and building a new life. But it still didn’t stop him from missing her.

At least they had weekly calls and he was glad that Tahl had pushed for that and won it, despite the Council being enraged at the situation. But with all the new regulations coming into place, they had to comply.

Maybe he would be able to visit them soon? He made a mental note to ask after they finished this visit that Master Tahl had insisted on after visiting the Yavin temples. She had been cagey about the reason for the visit and Anakin had known better than to ask. He would only get silence for his pains and as much as Master Tahl had a good reason for her silences, he hated being left in the dark.

Something that wasn’t going to last for long, he realised when he saw red-haired man who was _pregnant_ waddle quickly towards her while a tall, tall man with long brown hair in a braid followed as a slower pace, a small child sitting on his shoulders, squealing at the ride.

“Anakin, I want you to meet Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Good friends of mine, and in time, hopefully good friends to you.”

Anakin smiled. There was a whisper of something familiar clinging to them and the Force hummed in pleasure.

Yes. They would be friends. Very good friends.

END


End file.
